Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to dental devices. In particular, this invention relates to dental devices for use in removing stains from teeth. More in particular, this invention pertains to a dental device for removing stains from the teeth of a user which is easily manipulatable in one hand and is of a portable nature. Still further, this invention relates to a dental device which is geometrically contoured in optimized fashion for easy manipulation by an operator. Additionally, this invention relates to a dental device which can be held in one hand by an operator throughout the stain removing process and be actuated by one finger. Further, this invention pertains to a dental stain removing device which can be used in the home by an operator for periodic removal of stains from his or her teeth.